Baby Girl
by CharleeNox
Summary: What happens when Dr. Spencer Reid is suddenly thrust into the world of fatherhood? can morgan and the rest of the team help him or will he eventually throw in the towel? Morgan/Reid not Mpreg. This is my first story on ff... so please have mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. If I did, Reid and Morgan would be married by now.**

On any normal day, a call like this one would be welcome. Today, however, Agent Derek Morgan was suffering from the mother of all hangovers and would kill for a few more hours of sleep. As luck would have it, the phone kept ringing and ringing until he eventually got out of bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said rather groggily.

"Morgan, it's JJ, Hotch wants everyone at the office now. It's bad."

"It's always bad, when have we ever had a case that wasn't bad?" he said to himself as he put the receiver down.

The clock read 2:00 AM and he groaned, wondering not for the first time why he was even in the FBI in the first place. He finally gets out of bed and after a shower, a change of clothes and a cup of coffee, he was making his way to the office.

When he is finally in the bullpen he looks at Hotch's tired face and JJ's concerned one and realizes that whatever it was that was going on, it was indeed bad.

"Last night a woman named Analee Winchester was murdered in her apartment here in DC. She was molested and according to reports, strangled to death. She suffered from multiple bruising indicating that she fought back. She has several very deep lacerations all over her body but the ME concluded that it was done post mortem. She is the third victim. The first was Nicole Abrahams and the second was Christie Allen. All molested, strangled and then stabbed multiple times post mortem."

"Was there any forensic evidence left on the bodies?" Emily asked.

"No. The unsub was meticulous. He cleaned up after himself. There weren't any condoms found in the house. Nor any prints. He must've wiped everything he had come into contact with or used latex gloves. This tells us he's organized and he most likely stalked the victims before attacking them."

"With this level of violence it's almost impossible that this unsub doesn't have any priors."

"Garcia, check all cases of sexual offenders within miles of the victims houses. Morgan's right, this level of sexual sadism doesn't come over night. He's had to have had some kind of practice before these killings started. Pay special attention to cases that were extremely violent. "

"There is also something else that is in common with all the victims. Aside from being a specific type, blonde, early thirties, middle income households. They're also all single mothers and were with their children at the time of the attack. None of the children were hurt. Nicole had a seven year old named Alex, he's with his grandparents right now. Christie had a three year old named Callum, social services has him now. Analee had a 5 month old named Charlotte, she's at the hospital right now getting checked"

"Okay, Me and Prentiss are going to the Abrahams' house. Rossi and JJ go to the Allen's. Morgan I need you to go to Bethesda, Reid's there right now."

"What's wrong with Reid?"

"He's watching over Charlotte while the Doctors check to see if she's okay."

"Why would Reid, be looking after Analee Winchester's daughter?"

"He's the father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. If I did, Reid and Morgan would be married by now.**

He remembers that moment when Emily had asked him if he ever considered having baby geniuses. In truth, he had avoided thinking about having children for most of his life. It wasn't until Analee that he had ever seriously considered being a father.

"_Spencer, Come on. I know this is hard for you but you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I would really appreciate it if you did this for me. What have you got to lose?" _

_It was the conversation that he had studiously tried to avoid for the last couple of weeks. Ever since Analee had first brought it up over their bi-monthly dinner, he had been avoiding her like the plague. But like always Analee would not be denied and she had somehow been able to corner him on his break, sit herself in the empty chair next to him and for the next hour listed all the pros and cons of donating his sperm._

"_Spence, all you have to do is ejaculate into a tiny cup at the nearest sperm bank. I'm sure the whole facility is sterile and they offer a wide variety of options for porn." She emphasizes the word wide with little air quotation marks._

_She has always been the type of person to over simplify things and skirt over all the important stuff._

"_What happens when you do get pregnant? Anne, What happens to me? What happens to us? I don't think I can just give you my sperm and be done with it. When you do get pregnant, that's going to be my baby in there and I won't be able to just not be the father." _

_When she had first mentioned the prospect of having a child with him, she had emphasized the fact that he didn't need to be there for her or for the kid. Back then she had said the exact same words "all you need to do is ejaculate into a tiny cup". He didn't need to take responsibility for his child because while the child was biologically his, he and Anne were never actually together. He can come over to see her occasionally but he had the luxury of skipping over all the ugly parts like changing poop -ridden diapers. And while most guys would revel in the idea of that, it didn't appeal to him and he had instead felt overwhelmingly sad. _

_Up until that moment the idea of having a kid was an abstract concept. He couldn't dream of it because of a lot of reasons. First and foremost was the fact that he was gay. He was never going to have the American dream, the white picket fence, the lovely home, wife and kids and while he could have theoretically just adopted with the guy of his dreams, the fact that he was 30, single and a virgin didn't give him any hope that he would find the guy, adopt a kid and settle like everyone else. He had the option of adopting on his own but growing up in a single parent household had its own disadvantages._

_Now he had the perfect opportunity. He could have the family he had always wanted even if he and Analee weren't romantically involved. But Anne didn't want him in her or the baby's life, didn't want him to take care of her while she was pregnant, didn't want him to be there while she gave birth, didn't want him mixing baby formulas or changing diapers or driving their child to school most mornings. She had made that perfectly clear and he couldn't blame her. Who would want him of all people to be the father of their child, to raise a child with, to love and take care of a child with? _

"_Spencer, if I had known that you wanted a kid at all I would have asked for more. You know I love you, and contrary to what you yourself believe in, you are a great guy. I chose you out of the dozens of people I could have asked because I want your kid, because a kid with you would be amazing. If I had known that I stood a chance I would have wanted nothing more but to have this child with you, to raise this baby with you by my side. I would have asked you to stay and be there for the both of us but I had no idea you wanted that. You've never mentioned having children of your own. You keep reminding people that you're bad with kids and knowing your history with your own dad, I just didn't think you'd want this. I'm sorry for just assuming things. I should have known better. " _

_He doesn't know what to think. Her words make him happy. Knowing he was her first choice and knowing the she wanted him with her made him happy but there was still that nagging in the back of his mind that said: "she's lying, she's only doing this because she pities you". He also very much doubts his ability to be a good father. Even if he did want to have a child, who's to say he would be a good father? Who's to say he wouldn't end up becoming just like his own father?_

_He wants to forget all the doubts and he desperately wants to believe that he could be the kid of dad he never had. One thing is for sure though, unlike his father he won't run away from this. Now that he's got the chance to have a family of his own, he will cherish what he's been given. He will be there for the both of them and make sure that no harm ever comes to them._

**I'm sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school and my thesis (which is going not so well). I'm thinking of changing the title. Any suggestions? or do you think the title should stay as it is? Also, how does one go about getting a beta? **

**I am also having some difficulties with formatting and such. Please be patient? Thank you. **


End file.
